


Changes

by dainue31



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainue31/pseuds/dainue31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is the new guy in town. He was the most popular guy in his old school, but here he just wants to have a quiet year, No popularity, no distraction, no worries. Of course life always drops something in your way. For Harry it was a broken, quiet boy with amazing blue eyes that stole his heart from first sight. Maybe it's love at first sight, or maybe fate. No body knows but it's about to change everything. </p><p>Liam Payne was just a normal lad, living like he wanted. But with a sudden new view in life he decided to change his life. He changed schools, got single and had his best friend beside him. How could life change more dramaticly? A boy appears in his view and that's all it takes for Liam to question his whole being. </p><p>Two stories. Same love. Big changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Harry’s P.O.V.**

 

So far the day is good. I had two math classes, of course English because how can you not have English once a day. Oh what the joy. Note the sarcasm. I can’t say it’s that bad, because let’s face it I’m good at English. The only thing I’m good at. History class went by long. I hate history. It’s terrible. I can’t remember all the dead kings and don’t let me start on the dates. Seriously I forget my sister’s birthday some times. Don’t expect me to know when the freaking war ended.

And of course everyone knows the new kid. Seriously how did they find out so much about me in four periods. That’s why I hate new schools. I always end up the center of attention. I can’t say I like it though. I got told that I’m hot and all in my old school, but I never really expected to be noticed so soon. At least not today. knew my name by lunch time. This is insane. I never wanted to be popular. I like to be left alone or at least with few of my friends, but not the whole school.In my old school, popularity just came to me. I don’t know why or how. It just did. I guess it had something to do with my best friend Louis. He was just a fire ball. Always energetic and smiling. I have no idea how he used to do that. Everyone noticed us when we would walk down the hall, fooling around, having fun. And one day the hottest guy in school and also the captain of the soccer team came up to us and asked if we would like to eat with him and his friends.

And that’s how it started. The popularity, the party’s, and of course the girls. Well girls are not for me. Even though I never came out, and no one knew I’m gay, I still didn’t hook up with a girl just for fun. And that’s why I’m still a virgin. Yeah shocker again. I don’t know why, but I was called the womanizer. And I never even kissed a girl. Or someone for that matter. So, I guess, I shouldn’t be surprised that people knew about me already. Even though I really didn’t want the attention, I still got it. I am a senior. I just want an easy year. Please. Oh I hope I get that.

When I walked in the lunch room all eyes were on me. I’m used to it, so this doesn’t effect me. No, not at all. I looked around the room looking for a table. I saw one with a boy sitting alone. When I took a better look I froze when my eyes landed on him. I think my heart stopped, my breath hitched and my body flushed. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. He was stunning. He had blond hair, probably dyed, amazing blue eyes I could see from where I was standing. It was like everything froze around me. Everything was moving slow, like only people were just the two of us. He was sitting alone at a table at the end of the room, head bowed down low.

He looked sad and lonely. I wonder why? He was so handsome that I kept my eyes on him for a few minutes. He never looked up. From a rush of confidence I walked up to him. I could feel my heart beating fast and hard. As I walked closer I could see much more of him and he was even more beautiful and quite adorable to that as well. As I got to his table I took a deep breath and talked.

“Hi!” Oh god that came out so wrong. He looked at me a bit scared and confused. He was looking at me like there was something wrong with me. Oh God did I have something on my face. Do I look weird. Maybe my fly was open. I looked down and no my pants were zipped. I stared at him and tried again.

“Hello. Can I sit here? Is that okay?” I said a little unsure. He just looked so confused, that I had to try really hard not to coo at that adorable look on his face. He nodded. I smiled my dimpled smile that have all of my charm in it. When I sat down in front of him he just stared at me. I extended my arm for him to shake and introduced myself.

“I’m Harry. Harry Styles and you? “

“N-Niall H-Horan.” He stuttered out. I shook his hand and smiled at him. His hand was so soft and warm. I wondered how it would feel to interlock our fingers. How it would feel to hold his hand. I snap out of my thoughts when he pulled his hand away.

“Are you sure you want to sit here?” He asked sadly looking at me.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” I asked a little confused myself now.

“Hey faggot! Wanna suck me off?” someone said from behind me. They laughed and walked away. My jaw dropped when I looked at Niall. Niall, what a perfect for such a beautiful human. But that’s not the point right now. The point is of how hurt Niall looks right now. I can see he’s about to cry and it breaks my heart.

“Because of that. C’mon. Laugh, call me names, hit me. I’m used to it. I know you don’t want to be around the faggot of this school. You may ‘catch’ the gay from me.” he said it so brokenly and sadly that it hurt me too just look at him.

How can someone do that to a person. How can everyone be so fucking dumb and homophobic? That makes me so angry. I’m gay and it hurts me too when someone say those things. I looked around and only now saw how everyone was looking at him. Disgusted looks were written on their faces. That made me even more angry. A sniffle got my attention again. I looked at Niall and saw a single tear slip down his cheek.

“Hey! C’mon don’t cry. Don’t listen to that dick. He is so not worth it. Smile, c’mon smile.” I brushed the tear from his face and poked his cheek. He looked at me and smiled. Oh that smile. It’s like the sun. So bright and wonderful. I could feel my heart flutter.

“So you’re ok with me? I mean.. um.. me being gay and all?” he asked hopefully.

“Yeah and if you give me your number I’ll tell you a secret.” I said cheekily. I smirked when I saw him blush deep red.

“O-Okay…” he scrambled something on a paper and gave it to me. I looked at it and saw it was his number. I smiled my big toothy grin and winked at him. I was about to ask him what class does he have when the bell rang. Everyone started to leave the same time as Niall got up. I tried calling after him but he didn’t hear me. I sighted and got up as well.

After looking at my schedule I groaned when I saw it was biology next. I’m terrible at it. Ahh… Well at least I got Niall’s number. That is good. And I know he’s gay so I may have a chance. Now I just need a plan to make him like me too. I got my phone out and typed Niall phone number in. Sighting I went to my next class. Of course, because I’m me, I got lost. Good job Styles. After another 5 minutes I finally found the class. I took a deep breath and walked in. A smiling woman looked at me and smiled even wider.

“Oh. You must be Mr. Styles?” she asked excited.

“Yes. I’m Harry. Sorry I’m late I got a little lost.” I said and rubbed the back of my neck. I flexed on purpose and the girls squeaked at me with drools hanging from their lips. I smiled at them and looked at the teacher again.

“Well hello. I’m so happy you came. I needed one last person for groups to be formed. You can go to the end sit with Niall. He will be your lab partner for this years project.” I beamed when I heard Nialls name. I looked at the end of the classroom and saw him sitting alone. I walked to him and before I could sit down I heard a few “I’m sorry for that kid” “Oh he got the fag” “That Harry is hot, but it’s a shame he got put with the gay kid”. I hit my books on the desk and sat down angrily. Everyone looked at me surprised. I looked down and got my text book out. The teacher started talking about this year work but I couldn’t care less. I glanced at Niall and saw him looking at his textbook sad. I poked his side.

“Hey cutie.” I said and winked at him. He blushed the deepest red I ever seen a person blush. I smirked at myself for making him react like this.

“Hi.” he said shyly.

“What? You’re not going to call me cute too?” I teased him.

“I-I…umm…ahh” he looked at me with wide eyes.

“I’m teasing. Relax.” I said and patted his knee under the table. He blushed again and smiled. I love how he blushes. He’s so adorable. Why didn’t I meet him sooner? Oh right. I just moved here.

“So… You told me if I give you my number you’ll tell me a secret.” he whispered. I thought about it and leaned closer to him. When my breath hit his ear he shivered and I smirked.

“You’re not alone.” I told him, my voice low and deep. I could see the hair on his neck stand up.

“W..what?” he asked unsure.

“You’re not alone” I repeated and winked at him still close to his face. He blinked a few times and gulped while blushing again. I chuckled and leaned back in my chair in time to see the teacher look from the board to us. I started writing down what she said, but I could feel that Niall was looking at me. I smiled and continued on the work that the teacher gave me.

The bell rang and I started putting my things in my bag. I looked at Niall who was doing the same. But he looked a little lost. He didn’t even noticed that he left his textbook on the table. I picked it up and called after him but he was already gone. I took his textbook and put it my bag. I’ll give it back to him when I see him next. I walked out of class and to my locker. I put the books and went to the front door.

The day is finally over. As I walked out of school I heard laughing behind the back wall of school. And then I heard someone getting punched. I know, I shouldn’t know how it sounds when someone’s getting punched, but I used to box a few years ago so I know perfectly well how it’s sounds. I walked around the schools building and saw four guys hovering above someone. Not just someone. Niall. My blood boiled inside of me. When the guy was about to punch Niall again I griped his hand and squeezed it hard.

“Get away from him.” I growled at him through my teeth. He tried to pull his hand away but I griped so hard that I could hear his knuckles crack.

“Let go of my hand.” he growled, but I could see the scared look in his eyes. I let go and pushed him back so he landed on his bum. I leaned closer to him so our faces were in the same level and said harshly.

“If you touch him again, and mean ever again, I will show you what real pain feels like. And I promise you that. I fill break you, I will tore you to pieces, and I will feed you to my cat. Got that.” I growled angrily, feeling my body tensed. He just nodded and stood up from the ground. When we were standing straight up I could see the height difference between us. I was taller than him, so I looked more frightening than him. He looked up at me and stepped back a few feet.

After, he looked at his friends and nodded for them to leave. When they were gone I turned around and saw Niall sitting on the ground, hand on his jaw, and a look of utter shock on his face. He looked up at me still trying to figure out what just happened. When I looked at his eyes I could see tears forming in them. I kneeled in front of him when tears started pouring down his face.

“Niall? What’s wrong? Does it hurt? Why are you crying?” I asked, not really understanding why was he crying. He shook his head and took a deep breath to calm down. But that didn’t work.

“N..No one e..ever stood u..up for m..me b..before.” he said through his sobs. I didn’t know what to say so I just pulled him in to a hug. I held him close to me as he started crying harder. He wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his head in to my chest.

I stroked his hair slowly to try and calm him down. I guess it worked because his breathing came back to normal and he stopped crying.

“You ok?” I asked not really sure what to do.

“Yeah. I’ll be fine. Thank you Harry. For standing up for me. No one ever did that before. They would just laugh at me while I got beaten. So thank you. So much.” he said before he kissed my cheek and ran off to an awaiting car. He hoped in and drove off.

I sighted and stood up. When I finally realized that he just kissed my cheek I think I jumped five feet in the air from happiness. Well this day was not as bad as I thought it would be. I got around school pretty easy, met an amazing blond boy, who by the way gave me his number, and then kissed my cheek. So all in all, this day was pretty good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry’s P.O.V**.

 

When I got home the first thing I heard was my mum’s voice from the kitchen. Of course she would be there. It’s like her temple. I seriously don’t get what’s so great about a kitchen. It’s a kitchen… Oh who cares. I was too happy right now. All I could think about was Niall and those blue crystal eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. The way they shine in the light, and that sparkle when he smiles. Oh and that smile, so bright and cheery when he’s happy. Even when he has tears in his eyes and a frown on his face, he still looks so beautiful. Oh shit! I should text him and ask how he’s feeling. I get my phone out of my pocket and search for the little paper he gave me. Where the hell is it?! Please tell me I DIDN’T lose it. Oh god. Oh go… Thank heavens I found it. I seriously would have screamed if I lost it. I put the number in my phone and think what I should text him. What should I text? Hi how are you? Or something more bold? Oh I feel like a girl right now. Really, it’s just a boy. A boy with beautiful blue eyes and amazing blonde hair and a cute little smile with braces on his teeth. That little button nose with freckles all around it and oh that cute little bum of his… Wait no, Harry stop it and focus. You have to focus before you get a little problem in the middle of your living room. Ok, ok, ok. I have no idea what to text him! I was always so good with communicating with people, that this is just weird. Am I really that nervous too text him? This never happened before, so maybe it means he is special. Who am I kidding? Of course he’s special. Ok all I need right now is a plan on how I will win him over. Hmm.. This going to be more difficult than I thought. Ahh! I need some chocolate. I wonder if mum made cookies…

 

**Niall’s P.O.V.**

 

I jumped into my brothers car after leaving Harry behind the school. When I looked up I saw a confused look on my brothers face and took a deep breath before asking.

“What?” I said taking my seat belt and buckling in.

“Uh... You look like you’ve been crying and I see that you’ve been punched again because your jaw is red, but you look kind of ok…” he trailed of still looking at me confused. I sighted and looked at him.

“Just drive, I’ll tell you at home”. And with that he drove away with me thinking what just happened back at school. He stood up for me. No one has ever done that. Like EVER. Not after I came out anyways. I mean, I didn’t even want to come out. Some kid saw me at the beach with my first boyfriend walking around and just outed me to the whole school over the summer. I know you are all thinking. You were walking around the BEACH with your boyfriend where EVERYONE could see you. But really, we were in Ireland and I didn’t think there would be someone from my school walking around in the beach, in my small quiet town, but hey , universe hates me. Over the summers I go to my grandparents house back in Ireland, because I miss home over the year. Like I said I didn’t expect to see someone that knows me. After that my life went to hell. Never in my life did I thought that everyone could hate me so much. I never did anything to them. Half of the people I don’t even know, but yet they look at me as I was some freak, unnatural human being, that is not suppose to be living, breathing or walking the same ground as everyone else. I should be normal. I want to be normal. I would do anything just so I could be normal.

When we got home I went straight to my room. Of course my mum run up the stairs and came into my room with a force. She always does that when I come back from school, but I can’t blame her, I know she has a good reason for that.

“Jesus mum, don’t break the door” I said laughing quietly. She looked at me surprised by my not terrible mood that I always have after I come back from school.

“Hey sweetie, how are you?” She asked carefully. I know she’s just trying not to make me upset or set me off, but she treats me like I’m made of glass. O won’t break from a normal conversation.

“I’m fine mum, don’t worry” I said and sighted. She smiled softly and came up to me to hug me. She kissed my cheek and rubbed my jaw. It only now started to sting.

“C’mon sweetie. Let’s put some ice on that so it would get better sooner” After she left my room and went downstairs. Looking in a mirror I could see a red spot on my jaw line that looked like fist. Looking at it I remembered Harry defending me. That got a smile on my lips. Thinking about Harry I went to the kitchen where my mum was talking with my brother Greg. When Greg saw me walk in they immediately stopped talking, which was probably about me. I walked to the table and sat down bringing my knees to my chest, what I always do when I sit down. Greg looked at me again and I could see a curious glint in his eyes.

“Hey bro?”

“Hmm?”

“In the car you said you will tell me what happened in school, sooo we’re at home now.” He said looking at me expectedly.

“Uhh… nothing?” I tried, which wasn’t satisfying my brother, nor my mother.

“C’mon Niall, tell me.” My mum said looking at me with the same expression on her face as my brothers.

“I… uh… got a friend today.” I answered quietly looking at the ground. A loud clap startled me.

“That’s great Niall!” My mum and Greg beamed at me.

“Yeah” I said with a small smile on my lips and a slight blush on my cheeks when I thought of Harry. I still wonder what did he meant by saying I’m not alone. Does that mean that I won’t be alone anymore and have a friend or… There is no way that Harry could be gay. I mean look at him. He looks like the time of guy who was the most popular boy in school. Those kind of people don’t usually turn out to be gay. They have a new bimbo by their arm every weak. I wonder how long it would take for Harry to join the popular club. I bet it would be easy for him with his looks. Tall, lean, handsome, bright green eyes, brown silky curls and that dimpled smile which makes you swoon just looking at it. Oh I wish he would be gay, then at least I would have a chance. But I shouldn’t get my hopes up because in the end I always get disappointed. At least he accepts me. He is the first person in two years that talked to me and didn’t run away when he find out that I was gay. And that does tell a lot about a person. Maybe he won’t leave me like everybody else and stay. I shouldn’t judge him because he didn’t judge me. And he saved me. I really hope we can be friends, because I need friends in this high school. I can’t do this alone anymore.

My thoughts were cut off by my phone ringing. Thinking it was probably Liam I unlocked and looked at the messages. To my surprise it was a text from an unknown number. I opened it and smiled widely at my phone. It was Harry. He actually texted me. Oh my. ‘Hey Niall. I just wanted to see if you were okay. I really hope your jaw is doing alright ;) Harry.’ He cares if I’m okay. He actually has a heart in this damn town.

“Who are you texting?” I flinched back from the voice behind my ear. I looked up to see my best friend standing there. How did he get here? I must have zoned out, so I didn’t even hear the doorbell ring. I let out a breath and looked at him again.

“You scared the shit out of me! Don’t do that.” I said and punched his shoulder playfully. He just smiled and hugged me.

“Yeah yeah, sorry Ni” He sat down next to me and looked at my phone again.

"So who are you texting again?”

“Um, a friend.” I said and smiled.

“But I’m your only friend.” He said confused.

“Wow thanks Liam, that makes me feel better.” I said sarcastically. He looked at me and shrugged. Oh that little shit.

“So who is your new friend?” He asked making air quotes on the word ‘friend’. Really, he thinks I made that up? Wow what a good friend he is.

“He is real you know.” I said annoyed.

“I don’t know.” He replied sheepishly.

“Ok smartass.” I said glaring at him. ”He’s new at school and his name is Harry, for your information he is really nice.”

“Hmm, Harry? Is he a senior like you?” The brown haired boy asked more interested.

“Oh so now you want to know more huh?” I replied hiding a smirk. ”I thought you didn’t believe I have a friend that isn’t you?” He looked at me dumbfounded and blinked a few times.

“When did Horan catch the sass? I like this side of you.” He said smiling at me. I looked up at him and smiled as well.

“Ok ok. Why are you here anyway? I thought you would be with your pretty little girlfriend?” I asked still looking at my phone. Oh I should reply to Harry. I wonder what he’s doing or where does he live? Maybe in that new neighborhood with all the pretty new houses. Oh I bet he’s rich too…

“Yeah that didn’t work out. We broke up this morning.” Liam broke my thoughts by speaking up. I snapped my head in his direction.

“Wait. What?” I asked wide eyed.

“It didn’t work out. I just don’t feel happy with her anymore.” He said shrugging. I looked at him as if he had two heads.

“What is wrong you?” I said still looking at him, my phone long forgotten on the table. “You’ve been dating Danielle for almost a year. You spend your whole summer with her and her family in London. What changed so of a sudden?”

“I guess I never really felt happy with her. Everyone thought that we were a great pair, and I guess that was the reason why I even started dating her. Because everyone thought we fit together, but believe me we don’t.” He said chuckling. Well at least this break up doesn’t seem to effect him. I wonder how Danielle is doing. Oh crap, Harry. I forgot to text him back. I take my phone and open up a new message. ‘Hey Harry. My jaw will be just fine, thanks for asking. And thank you again for saving me today, that means a lot to me. Niall.’ I texted back quickly and put my phone away. Looking up at Liam I see him playing with an apple one the table.

“Come on. Let’s go get a pizza, it was an interesting first day of our senior year.” I said and my best friend nodded standing up and walking to the door. I called out to my mum that I’m leaving with Liam and went to his car. This day really was interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Niall’s P.O.V.

 

In about 15 minutes we reached the pizza place. After sitting down at one of the tables in the back we waited for someone to take our order. I chose my meal and waited for Liam to do the same. Looking around I could see that there is only other 3 people in here. Usually this place is packed with students getting lunch after school. Maybe because it’s the first day it’s so empty. After a few moments a tan boy came towards us with a notebook in hand. I never seen him here before, he’s probably new in town.

“Hello. How may I help you?” The guy asked finally looking up and seeing me and Liam sitting at the table. I looked at Liam wanting for him to order first but he was looking at the waiter with a look in his eyes I have never seen before. The boy was blushing mad under his gaze and looking at his feet.

“Um, Liam. Do you want to order?” I asked looking him up and down.

“Huh? What? Oh, yeah. Ok. Um #15 and #17. Right Ni?” He asked me. I nodded and looked at the still blushing boy. He wrote it down and looked back up. “D-Drinks?”

“Two pepsi, please” I said smiling at the boy above me. He smiled back and glanced at Liam one last time before walking away. I turn back at my brown haired maye, who was still looking at that boy walking away, and stare at him before he noticed that I’m looking.

“What?” He asked looking at me.

“The fuck was that?! He looked like he was about to faint from the force you were looking at him. And why the hell were you looking at him like that?”

“Like what? I wasn’t looking at him like anything” He looked away from me so I couldn’t see his eyes.

“Yeah because staring at someone is so totally normal in your case” I shoot back still looking him down.

“Ok maybe I looked at him for a second, who cares! Let’s talk about something else ok?”

“Ok ok, jeez” I say raising my hands in defense.

“I actually have to tell you something I forgot earlier” He sounded kind of guilty. Oh this must be big.

“What is it?”

“So I kinda, umm, changed schools this morning.” He said with a nervous smile.

“You did what? The hell is happening to you Payne?” I asked surprised at his statement. Seriously what’s wrong with this boy! “First you broke up with Danielle and now you’re telling me you changed schools. Oh which school are you going to?”

“Um, actually, yours” He said smiling at me with a big grin.

“Wait! Are you serious? Oh my god! I’ll finally have someone with me!” I shout happily. I’m not going to be alone anymore. I’ll have someone beside me in school for once.

“Wait. How about that Harry guy? Isn’t he your friend now?” That question made me think of Harry. He’s right. I do have another friend. A new, beautiful ,friend.

“Well yeah. But I don’t know him like I know you. You’re my best mate so I trust you more.” I say truthfully.

“Wow I feel special now” Liam said bating his eyelashes.

“Ok shut up now” I replied laughing. As I looked up I saw the boy with amber eyes coming with our food. “Yes food!”

My best mate chuckled at my love for food before looking at the boy who just put our plates down. At first I thought I didn’t see right, but no, Liam was checking the boy out. What made me even more confused was him looking at his ass and biting his lip. Like WHAT? I thought he was straight. I mean seriously he always dated girls and his last girlfriend lasted for a year. I really need to have a talk with him about this.

Zayn , whose name tag I only now noticed, put our drinks in front of us and was about to leave when he noticed Liams eyes on his ass. Blushing even harder than before he ran off away from us and in to the back room. Liam looked a bit taken back by his action but he just shrugged it off and dig into his food. There is something really wrong going on with this boy.

 

 

Harrys P.O.V.

 

I am so bored. There’s nothing good to do when you’re home alone. TV is shit. My room is clean. I’m far to lazy to read a book. There. Is. Nothing. To. Do. Oh I should call Louis. I did promise to tell him how my first day of school went. Dialing his number I wait for my mate to pick up.

 _“Boo bear is that you?”_ Louis voice came through my phone. Chuckling at the nickname I answered him.

“Yeah it’s me Boo”

_“Hey Hazza! So how was it?”_

“It was fine. There is just one huge minus to this school”

_“What is it? Is there like no hot guys there? Oh my god that would be so terrible!”_

“Oh believe me there are so many hot guys here, but the whole school is fucking homophobic!” I say sadly. Louis is the only one apart from my family who knows that I’m gay. And I’m the only one who knows that he’s bi. In my old school everyone was okay with gay people. There was even a LGBT club. If I would have came out then no one would have cared, I just didn’t want to. And the same is with Louis. But here everything is different. If I won’t say anything, than all should be good.

 _“Aww Hazza I’m so sorry. Wait how do you know they’re homophobic? Did you came out??”_ He asked his voice a pitch higher.

“NO! Of course not. And I’m not planning any time soon. Actually there is this guy, Niall, he’s gay and they treat him like nothing and it’s fucking wrong” I could feel my blood boiling of thinking about how they treat Niall. Someone so beautiful should be loved not punched. I feel better knowing he’ll be fine. After he texted me back it felt like a rock has lifted off my chest. And it does help my heart that I will see him again tomorrow.

 _“It sucks mate. So want to tell me more about this Niall guy? I can hear it in your voice you have a soft spot in your heart for him”_ Louis says sounding interested in what I have to say.

“Ah yeah I do. You should see him. He has dyed blond hair and amazing blue eyes. And he is so cute, you wouldn’t believe how adorable he looks when he blushes. Oh I really hope I have a chance with him.” I know I sound like a school girl with a crush, but I am like a school girl with a crush. So what!

 _“Oh my boy you have a huge crush! This is so exciting, it’s your first crush! I feel like a proud father right now”_ Lou swoons over my little rant about Niall. He is having too much fun with this.

“Lou I know I have a crush, but could you shut up and help me make that crush into more? I don’t have any game. You know how horrible I am at flirting” I beg my best mate.

_“You know what it’s time for!”_

“Please don’t say love doctor…”

 _“LOVE DOCTOR!”_ He screams through the phone right into my ear.

“Lou we don’t have time to play love doctor. I really need help right now!” I whine to him.

_“This is no game my dear boy. This is love science! Ok I need a plan and information. Ohh I need a white board! Talk later Boo, I’m going to work!”_

“No Louis wait! I need yo…” And he hung up. That was no help at all. What am I suppose too do now? I really am terrible at flirting. Always have been. But Louis, oh that boy could flirt his way out of everything. He even got us out of detention by flirting with a 50 year old secretory who was the biggest bitch in the whole school. That ass of his can do magic I swear.

Jesus why do I have to be so bad at this? All I want is a boyfriend, my first boyfriend at that, and I can’t even flirt to save my life. This is going to be hard…

×××××

(next morning)

After a really long time I woke up on time and even before my alarm clock. I should get out of bed, but it’s so warm and nice. My bed sheets are a light blue, just like Nialls eyes. Niall. Well that thought got me out of bed quickly. After doing all the morning essentials I went downstairs pretty early for breakfast, which surprised my mum a bit.

“Morning honey. What got you up this early today?” She asks after I sat down on one of the bar stools.

“I don’t know. Probably just had a good night sleep that’s all”

“Well it’s good to see you feeling good. It seems you’re getting comfortable here, I’m really happy about that” My mother says kissing my head before giving me my breakfast.

“Yeah it’s ok here. I have to run now. Bye mum” I kiss my mother cheek before walking out of the house. It’s about a 15 minute walk to my school. My mum wanted me to be close to the school so that’s why she bought one of the new houses in our neighbourhood, which is also new, because it’s closest in her opinion.

In no time I’m walking through the door of my school. I really didn’t pay attention to everyone around me before I reach my locker. As I was putting things in it I could feel eyes on me. Turning around I could see at least ten people looking at me. Not knowing why they were looking I just raised an eyebrow in question. Still no one answered.

“What?” I finally asked looking at everyone expectedly. They looked at me for another few seconds before walking to their classes. “Ok…” That was a bit weird. Was there something on my face? Or my hair looked weird or something. Uh whatever.

I was still going through my books when a voice came behind me. Turning around I could see a boy with dark hair and olive skin.

“Sorry what did you say?” I was a bit lost at what the boy wanted.

“Oh um hi. I was just asking if you could help me?” He looked at me with a slight smile.

“Yeah sure. But I wouldn’t be much help, I just moved here.” I smiled back at him. People started staring at us again. Seriously what is up with them today? Is staring at people and keeping quiet cool now or did I miss something.

“That’s ok. We can be lost together” The raven boy giggled at me adorably. Ok he’s cute, but Niall is still cuter. I wonder where he is. Has he come to school yet? Is he coming today? Oh right, I still have his notebook. Remembering the boy beside me I shook my head and looked at him again.

“I’m Harry by the way” I introduce myself.

“Zayn. Nice to meet you”

“Well Zayn, what can I help you with?” I finally ask for the reason we’re having this conversation.

“Right. Do you know where the biology lab is? I have the first period there”

“You can just come with me. I have the same period” I smiled before turning around and grabbing my bio book and also Nialls notebook.

“C’mon, let’s go learn about how frogs breathe” Shutting my locker I look at Zayn for the last time before starting to walk. By the sound I could hear he was following behind me.

“Wow, I’m so excited!” The sarcasm in his voice was so clear it made me laugh out loud, which was a bit of a weird sound, but Zayn just smiled at me, now walking by my side. I step in to the classroom and go straight to the back where my seat is. As I sit down I can see that Zayn is still standing by the door.

“Zayn c’mon. I think this seat is free.” I point to the seat on my left, waiting for Niall to sit on my right. The shy boy comes beside me and sit down. I can see he feels a bit nervous, but I don’t know why.

“Hey Zayn? You alright?”

“Yeah. It’s just that, umm, I never been to school before. It’s my first year” By the look on his face I can tell he feels ashamed.

“Wait. What? How is it, that this year, is your first?” Ok I’m a bit confused. It’s our last year. How is it his first?

“I was home schooled. My parents traveled a lot for work and they would take me everywhere with them, so putting me in a school was pointless. They would get a teacher to come and teach me what I needed to know. I got tired of going around the world with them so they told me I could go live with my grandparents in London. And now I’m here in London on my first ,ever, day in school.” He finished the story and I have to tell you, this kid looks so happy to go to an actual school, that for me it’s a bit weird why the hell would he want to go to school and not travel around the world. I’ll better travel then sit in this hell hole.

“Oh...” Is all I say. Really Harry? Oh. You can do better than that. “Why the hell would you want to go to school?” Ok that wasn’t better Harold.

Zayn laughs and looks at me with a look on his face that only says lonely.

“Well I guess I just felt lonely. Because of my parents work, I never had real friends. Going from one country to another I just never really get to have friends. So I thought going to school and meeting people would be good for me. But damn I’m nervous.” He smiles at me and a little pinch of blush is painting his cheeks. “And I would actually like to have a boyfriend for the first time.” By now his face is red.

“Don’t be nervous. You already have a friend. Me. And school is not that scary. Don’t worry , I have you under my little wing.” I smile at him and punch his shoulder lightly. “But about the whole boyfriend thing, you should keep that to yourself.”

Zayns smile drops and a frown paints his face. He looks confused and a bit sad. I understand how he feels.

“Why? Do you have a problem with it?” He ask quietly looking down.

“God no. I’m gay too, you know. No, it’s just that, umm, this school is fucking homophobic. So if you don’t want to get your ass beaten, you should keep your mouth shut. Trust me” I smile at him assuredly and pat his shoulder lightly.

Zayn sends me a small smile after thanking me. Kids started filling the classroom while me and my new friend talk, surprisingly, about comic books. I really don’t know much about superheroes, but Zayn is a nerd when it comes to them. As I listen about Batman beating someone ass, a body sits down beside me. I look behind me and see Niall smiling at me.

“Hey Harry” He says in a small voice, a little smile playing on his lips.

“Hi Niall. How are you?” I can’t help smile at him with a huge grin on my face. “Oh right. Niall this is Zayn. Zayn this is Niall. Zayn just moved here too. It’s his first year in high school.”

“Hello Niall. Nice meeting you.” The brown eyed boy smiled at the boy sitting beside me.

“Hi. Nice meeting you too.” Niall gives him a little wave before looking at me again and smiling. I smile back and look at his face. A red mark catches my eye and I frown my brows. I take his face in my hands and look closely at his jaw.

“You ok? Does that hurt? Is it swollen? Did you put ice on that? Should I go and punch that guy again?” I ramble on still holding his face in my hands. Niall just laughs and puts his hand on mine.

“I’m fine Harry. Don’t worry. I think you scared him enough.” He just smiles at me still holding my hands in his. He’s just staring into my eyes, smiling, and it’s like my breath is taken away from me. I feel like I’m about to drown in those blue orbs. They’re like a calm sea after a storm. So deep and intoxicating. I was about to say how beautiful his eyes are when the teacher came in. 

“Good morning class. Sit down and get ready for our class.” She smiled at all of us. Her eyes ran over the classroom and her gaze stopped at Zayn. ”Oh, another new face. Zayn Malik I assume?” Zayn just nodded his head before looking back at me. I gave him a thumbs up and started going through my stuff. I got my book and notebook out. Taking Nialls notebooks as well, I turned to him again.

“Here. You left it yesterday after class.” I say handing him the notebook. He looks a bit surprised, but none less takes the notebook from my hands.

“Thank you, Harry”

“You welcome love” I wink and wait for his cheeks to turn red. And of course they do after a few seconds. He looked down and I could see him smiling. I feel like making him smile is my biggest life goal. Which is not such a bad goal

 ****

The rest of the day goes by boringly. Me and Zayn walked around the school, learning where all of our classes should be. By lunch I was feeling tired and sleepy. We were walking to the lunch room, when we passed a group of girls. They all stopped talking when we were going passed them. All of them just looked at us with thirst in their eyes. A few girls even winked at us and send air kisses. Well that was awkward. I can see Zayn feels the same way.

After that weird moment, we walked up to the table Niall was sitting at and sit down beside him.

“Hey Niall.”

“Hey Harry” He looked up at and saw that Zayn was with me.

“Hi to you too Zayn” He smiled at him.

“Hi”

“So my friend Liam will be joining us. He changed schools this year and will be coming to ours” He smiled big at us and looked around the room.

A tall boy with short brown hair and brown eyes walked up to us and sat down beside Niall. He looked at me and Zayn before smiling and introducing himself.

“Hi I’m Liam Payne.”

“Harry Styles” I said smiling at him as well. He looked at Zayn and smiled waiting for him to speak. I looked at my friend sitting by my side. He was blushing like mad and fidgeting under Liams gaze.

“Zayn Malik” He mumbled weakly, before looking the other way and trying to hide his mad blush.

“Nice to meet you lads”

“You too mate” We started eating and getting to know each other better when a guy came up to us. Not just a guy. The guy from yesterday.

“Oh look. A bunch of homos. What, making plans for this weekends orgy you’re gonna have? You’re disgusting!”

**_“What?”_ **

Oh hell no.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry’s P.O.V.**

 

 I really don’t know how I got here. Sitting with my hair full of pasta, next to Liam who has an ice pack on his eye. Okay, I know exactly how I, well we, got here.

After that moron said those words, I saw the look on Nialls and Zayns faces and I just lost it. I guess the same goes for Liam. We just stood up and punched the guy in the face, at the same time.

After that I got tackled to the ground and I saw from the corner of my eye that Liam got punched ,hard, by another guy. All I remember was Nialls and Zayns begging for them to stop punching us. Ok I’m offended, because I was winning my fight. Well at least for a minute…

One thing I don’t remember is how in the hell did our fight turn into a full on food fight?

I think someone threw pasta at Liam and then Zayn threw a cupcake back at that person. I seriously can’t explain why our lunchroom looks like a war zone. I just hope the principal won’t go hard on us.

The guy that I got to punch for the second time was sitting in front of me, covered in some kind of sauce, glaring at me and Liam. His friend also had a death look on his face. We were staring at each other, just looking at what we have done to each other.

After about 5 minutes of just staring, Liam looked at me with a bored look on his, a bit red and swollen, face.

“How long do we have to sit here? It’s boring and I don’t want to look at those idiots faces” he whispers to me and roll his eyes when “the morons” scoff at him.

“I don’t know. I just hope we won’t get in to much trouble. It would suck if I had to explain my mum what happened.”

“Yeah I know what you mean mate” We sat there for another few minutes before the principal came out and looked us over with not such a pleased look on his face.

“Mr. Styles and Mr. Payne. Please come to my office.”

Me and Liam looked at each other and stood up. We walked inside the office and sat down. Our principal just looked at us, waiting, for one of us to say something.

I really don’t know what I was suppose too say about any of this. I actually have no idea what happened. One minute I was getting punched and the next there was pasta all over me. So we sat there waiting for Mr. Green to just tell us our punishment so I can go and get this gross past out of my hair.

“So boys. Tell me. How is it that the lunch room looks like a war zone. Because getting sauce all over my pants is not what I wanted today. At all.” The principal stared at us with an annoyed look in his eyes.

“I...uh...I really don’t know sir. We were just trying to protect our friends from those idio-guys, from those guys sir. Promise.” I tried explaining. I could see Liam nodding beside me.

“Okay. I understand. I heard what they said. And I also saw that you two” he pointed at me and Liam “threw the first punch. That is something you must be punished for.”

I looked down at the floor and awaited my punishment. I’m just praying it’s not something massive so my mother doesn’t have to find out about this. She would kill me for sure.

“Ok boys, you get a week of detention. You should be lucky you’re not the ones cleaning after that fiasco in the lunch room. You can go now. And clean yourself before going back to class.” I nod and stand up ready to leave, but before I can Liam speaks up.

“What’s gonna happen to them? What is their punishment for this?” Liam looked through a little window on the door to see the other two boys sitting behind the closed door.

“They will clean the mess that they have started. And also will be suspended for a week from school. You should go before I change my mind and give you a bigger punishment.” We both nod and excuse ourselves before walking out of the principal office and past “the morons”.

They give us a dirty look but Liam simply shows them the bird and walks away with an ice pack still on his face. I trail behind him out of the office and get tackled to a hug by  Zayn. Chuckling I hug him back and see Niall hugging Liam tightly. Jealousy hits me straight in the gut, but I push that away because they’re just friend. Right?

Yeah they’re just friend. Best friend. Who hug too tightly. And touch too often. And smile at each other brightly. And…   Oh for fuck sake Harold get over yourself. They’re just friends.

I hope.

“Are you two okay? What happened?” Niall and Zayn asked us both. They stood in front of us asking about what had happened. I could see they were worried about us.

“Yeah, we’ll be fine. We only got a week detention. Those morons will be suspended from school for a week and have to clean the lunch room. We got lucky that the principal was there and saw everything” Liam explained our situation to the boys in front of us.

“Oh this is bad. This is so bad.” Niall said frantically, griping his hair. “They will kill you when they come back to school. Oh we are so dead.” The blond haired boy was pacing back and forth in front of me. Liam took his hand to stop him.

“It’s gonna be fine Ni. Don’t worry. And if they will kill us, well at least we have a week to prepare for our doom.” The brown eyed boy said calming Niall. He chuckled when Niall just slumped his shoulders and sighted.

“Yeah. Yeah you’re right. Now let’s go clean you two up. You look like my lunch.” We all laughed and walked in the direction of the schools bathroom.

***

 

After Zayn finished washing my hair of any pasta bits left, we were all excused out of school for what have happened at lunch today.  

I knew my mum wasn’t home right now, because she comes back the same time I usually come home from school. And because it was only about twelve in the afternoon I looked at my three new friends, who were talking about something, well more like Liam and Niall were talking and Zayn was just listening and nodding while making heart eyes at Liam. That’s was actually what I expected of him.

He did say he was gay, and he did say he wanted a boyfriend, and not to mention Liam was really handsome, even though I prefer cute and adorable lads just like Niall there, he may already have a crush on this brown eyed block.

Let’s just hope we can get what we both want.

“Hey guys do you want to maybe come to my place? My mum won’t be home for another few hours.” I asked when we were in front of the school, standing in the parking lot.

“I seriously have nothing better to do. Yeah sure.”  Zayn answered looking at the ground.

I looked up at Niall and Liam while they exchanged looks, before Niall nodded his head, blushing slightly as he caught my gaze.

“You guys go, I have stuff to do. I’ll come around later tonight, yeah Ni?” Liam said turning to Niall and hugging him tightly.

“Ok. See you later Li. Bring ice cream with you, yeah?” Niall tried whispering, but we all heard him. He blushed bright red as we were all laughing because of his try to whisper.

“Come on. Let’s go.” I say still chuckling a bit. I started walking the way my house was located. Niall and Zayn followed suit just after me.

 

**Liam P.O.V.**

 

When I couldn’t see Niall and the others anymore I got into my car and drove down the road to my house. No one would be home anyway. 

My mum is never home. My dad left when I was little. And my sisters are both in uni by now. I spend half of my life alone. My mum worked all the time to make sure we got everything we needed, my sisters were never home, they would do everything just to not be with me at the house. I haven’t seen my dad since I was 5 and I don’t really remember much about him.

Because I spend a lot of time on my own, I started reading books and studying more. Every day after school I wouldn’t go out with friend like every other kid, but instead I would sit in my room with a book in my hands or at my desk doing work ahead. It wasn’t until I was 13 that I met Niall.

My mum was home for once on a Sunday and she wanted to get me out of the house. So we went to the park like a normal family probably would. I love my mum, but because I don’t really see her anymore I learned how to live alone and how to take care of myself. So going to a park when I usually sit at home was a bit weird for me. I didn’t know what I was supposed to do. Do I go and play with the other kids, do I be one of those kid who sits all by himself?

My problem was solved when a ball hit my leg. A blond haired boy ran up to me with huge blue eyes and a big smile. He picked up the ball and looked at me again before speaking.

“Hi! I’m Niall. You?” He said with such happiness in his voice that it made me smile at him.

“Hello, I’m Liam. It’s nice to meet you.” I answered and smiled just as big as the boy in front of me.

That is how our friendship began. Just by him simply kicking a ball my way. That was all it took and kinda took me by surprise. Because I was so used to being by myself I couldn’t believe that finding a friend was that easy. I always thought that you had to be funny or handsome to be able to have friends. And I was just a plain boy who read more that talked.

But having Niall is the best thing I could ask. He was my best mate for a reason. After we played for hours at the park, while our mums talked, we went for milkshakes and pizza.  And after that we would do the same every single Sunday. And eventually almost every single day. I didn’t read as much, I would actually go outside and play with kids my age. Niall sort of became my sunshine. He got me out of my loneliness. I didn’t feel so alone and left out.

Loneliness probably was one of the reasons I even started dating Danielle. Everyone was questioning why I didn’t have a girlfriend yet and that I should start thinking about girls. I knew Danielle since we were little. Our mums were friends and we would see each other all the time. I knew she liked me. She told me she liked me when we were 15. We were all on a picnic if our families and she just blurted out her feelings.

It was awkward, because I didn’t really know what to say. After the picnic I ran straight to Nialls house to ask him what should I do. He of course told me to go for it, because she was a nice girl. And she really was a nice girl. She would listen, she talked about stuff I liked and about everything we had in in common. So I listened to what everyone else told me to do and asked her out.

I guess I never really looked at my one feeling as I did at others. I always put everyone first. It was in my blood to make people happy. I would please every single person that was around me that worrying about my feelings was not something I would think about. That was just what I always did. Think about everyone before me.

I never really loved Danielle how she loved me. I loved her as a person, as friend, but I was never in love with her. I tried, I really did, to fall in love. She was a wonderful person to fall for. But I never could, there was always something missing. A little detail, that prevented me from falling for her. And I still don’t know what that little detail is.

So dating her, when I knew nothing is ever going to happen, would just be unfair to her. So that is why ended our relationship yesterday. Of course I got a lot question why. I couldn’t tell her that it was because I can’t ever love her, so the only thing I told is that I felt like we were falling apart and that we should break up and think about our futures apart. She said that we could still be friends, but she would need a bit of time to get over me. And I understand that. I’m really happy I didn’t lose her as a friend. She still means a lot to me.

With the last thought of my friends I turned into my street and down to my house. I stepped out of my car and went to my front door. I didn’t expect to see was my sister sitting in the living room.

“Ruth?”

 

**A/N: Sooo yeah a bit of Liam in this chapter. I hope you like it. If you do please.**

**Kudos.**

**Comment.**

**Byee bunnies xx**

 


End file.
